


Would You Kindly

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence, Hurt, Kinkmeme, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: When three little words are spoken, it triggers something in Gladio that breaks the man's mind. Now its a race against time for the other three to stop him before tragedy strikes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Decided to bring over another one of my fills since I'm struggling with working on my others, my head and heart just are not in it right now. Hope this is enjoyed. :D https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6479889#cmt6479889

He’s strapped to a table, a blinking light flashes above him nonstop. It’s driving him mad and making his head ache. He struggles to break free but the restraints holding him in place are too strong. A blurry figure leans over him, staring at him with a disgustingly gleeful grin. 

_“Hello boy, would you kindly tell me your name?”_

“Fuck you.” he hisses and the figures smile widens. He begins screaming as an electrical current surges through his entire body before stopping suddenly.

_“Hmm, it seems it will take a bit more poking until you have broken.”_

The flickering becomes even more prominent, even changing colors and causing him to experience spasms and twitches. It feels like days go by with the shocks, flashing lights, and no sustenance being levied on to him, slowly breaking his mind. But eventually, his body becomes numb and weightless while everything around him becomes muted.

_“What is your name?”_

“Gladiolus.”

_“Gladiolus, would you kindly-”_

Amber eyes snap open and the Shield gasps while flinching awake. Sweat pools down his brow as his breathing begins to even out and his vision returns. His head and heart are pounding with a bout of nausea sweeping over him. He’s been having these nightmares since he came back from squaring off with the Blade Master and he always awakens at the same moment. It doesn’t make sense why he has it, but the nightmare rears its ugly little head every night around the same time and inhibits the man’s sleep. A shift next to him draws his attention, he smiles as he looks at his sleeping Prince, burritoed up in blankets that once covered them both. Gladio leans down and brushes the younger man’s bangs from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss to the pale skin before moving from the bed to go stand on the balcony for some fresh air. 

“Good morning.” a voice says softly.

Gladio looks off to the side to see Ignis already awake, enjoying a can of Ebony and reading the day's paper. 

“Morning to you.” he says and sighs as he sits down. 

“The dream again?”

“Nightmare, and yes.” 

He had told Ignis the second they started, hoping maybe the man could help solve the issue or make sense of it, sadly he couldn’t do either. The Advisor frowns and folds up the paper before offering it to the elder brunette which he turns down.

“I just want to know what the hell it means and how to stop it.”

“Sadly neither can be achieved at this time.”

“Yeah, I know.” he sighs and leans back in his chair. “So what’s our schedule for today?” 

“Head to the market to procure some ingredients and stock up on some more curatives, then head for Ravatogh since another Royal Tomb is said to be up in the mountains.”

“All right.” Gladio says and rubs at his face.

Prompto eventually stumbles from his bed and joins the other two in the land of the living as the Prince continues to snooze away. Gladio chuckles softly and taps the younger man’s soft cheek, trying to stir him awake. 

“Quit, sleeping.” the Prince mumbles and buries himself deeper in his blanket cocoon.

“We’re heading to the market, come on.” he says and pokes at the lump.

“No.”

“Fine.” Gladio says and then grins. “Can I at least get a kiss from his Royal Laziness?”

Noct pops his face out marginally from the blankets to allow the older man to give him a quick peck before he wriggles himself back into the heap. The Shield snorts and shakes his head, grabbing up his jacket and wallet before heading out with the other two men. The three head down to the market picking up needed items while Gladio and Prompto have to drag Ignis away from a vendor when his haggling becomes extreme to the point the vendor almost gives up the deed to his home. They take their newly purchased items to the Regalia and load them in then decide it’s time to get a move on. They just have to wake the dead before they can leave. Prompto trots back alone and frowning, sighing deeply as he flops into the passenger seat. Ignis looks up briefly from the trunk, pushing his glasses up before returning to sorting their gear.

“He still won’t get up?”

“No.” Prompto groans and slumps down in his seat. “The jerk even pulled a shoe from his Armiger and threw it at me.” 

Gladio snorts and shakes his head as he leans against the side of the car. “Could find a spider and toss it into the blanket with him, that’ll get his ass up.”

“Eww, I’m not touching an icky spider. He can sleep for an eternity before I’ll ever do that. And besides, he said if I try and wake him one more time he’ll toss a fire flask at me.”

Ignis sighs with exasperation, looking over at the largest member of the retinue. “Gladiolus, would you kindly go and bring his Highness here?”

The words uttered begin to reverberate in his ear as everything goes into slow motion. Gladio’s once vibrant golden brown eyes darken to nearly black as he pushes away from the vehicle. He turns towards the man hunched over the back of the trunk, stalking up behind him. As soon as Ignis stands straight up and shuts the trunk, his head is slammed against the exterior, knocking him unconscious while also busting his nose and glasses. Prompto remains oblivious to what had transpired, headphones blaring music and to entranced with his phone. He’s yanked halfway from the seat, a hand over his mouth as a thick arm wraps around his throat, cutting off his airflow just enough he passes out. The large and stoic man lumbers away, heading towards the Leville and his target. The door to their shared room creaks open, with Gladio stepping in and scanning the area. He steps over to the bed where a blanket lump is, reaching out to yank the covers back but finding it empty. The bathroom door opens and Noct pops his head out, smiling at his Shield.

“Go tell Iggy to chill, I’m up now.” he says and retreats back into the bathroom. Noctis turns the faucet on, letting it get warm before he leans down to wash his face. When he looks back up, he sees Gladio standing behind him in the mirror and gasps slightly. “Geez, you’re like a stalking Coeurl.” he says and then chuckles while giving the larger man a soft shove. Noct smiles and leans up, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and giving him a quick kiss. But he begins to frown when the other doesn’t show a response. “Gladio? Are you okay? Gla-”

A large and powerful hand latches onto his throat, pinning him against the sink as he begins to struggle. The Prince delivers a strong kick to the larger man’s stomach, breaking free with a gasp and attempting to flee. He rushes back into the hotel room but is halted when his hair is snatched up and he is hoisted into the air.

“Gladio stop! What are you doing!? That hurts!” he cries out but it’s to no avail as he gets slammed to the floor. 

Noctis puts up even more of a fight now, remembering back to his defense training; which was taught to him by the same man that he is now trying to defend himself from; and decks Gladio in the jaw. To his horror though, it doesn’t faze him as Gladio attempts to bound Noct’s hands behind his back. The Prince tries to wriggle and roll free, kicking and throwing punches at every opportunity he can. He does manage to break free and looks to the open window, willing a weapon from his Armiger and prepares to toss it for a warp attempt when his arm is grabbed and he gets punched in the stomach. Noct cries out and continues his struggling, causing a lamp to shatter after he kicks Gladio into the nightstand. He attempts to run again but crashes to the floor as his ankle is grabbed, kicking at the unyielding man until a harsh and painful punch connects to his face, dazing him as blood gushes from his mouth and nose. Tears roll down his cheeks as he softly chokes out a sob, not understanding what is going on and why his bodyguard and boyfriend is doing this. 

“Gladio please don’t.” he whimpers out. “Don’t do this, I love you, please stop this, talk to me.”

Once his arms are securely bound, he is hoiseted over the larger man’s broad shoulder and carried from the destroyed room. Noct hears one of the receptionist rush over in a frenzy, only to get his head slammed into a wall. The young Prince softly cries from pain, fear, and anguish as he is carried out of the hotel by the man who swore to protect and love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto groans as he comes to, sore and dizzy from being half hung over the side of the car. He scrambles up with a gasp when he recalls what had happened, looking around for the other man who was here.

“Igs!? Ignis!?” he panics and climbs out from the car, rushing to the back when he sees a gloved hand lying unmoving on the ground. Prompto gently lifts Ignis up and wipes the blood pooling down his face, giving a light tap to his cheek. “Hey, wake up. Iggy, wake up.”

The Advisor groans as he comes too, a deep pain on his face. “Prompto, what?” Ignis completely comes to in a frenzied start. “Gods! Gladio he- Noctis!” 

Ignis pushes the blonde away and stumbles to his feet, running from the parking area, and back towards the hotel with extreme paranoia.

“Ignis wait!” Prompto yells while trying to keep up. 

His head and heart are pounding frantically as he runs. Is Noctis safe? What had happened? Why did Gladio attack them? As Ignis runs into the Leville his heart sinks into his stomach as he sees one of the receptionists having his face patched up as security zips around frantically.

“No.” Ignis chokes out, feeling himself becoming woozy but is caught by Prompto. “Gods no it can’t be.”

“Yous! Get the fuck out of here!” one of the other receptionist snarls as he stalks over to them. “You lot are no longer welcome here!”

“Our friend, please, is he still here? May we go up to our quarters to check?”

“I said out!”

“Stop.” the injured receptionist says to his irate colleague. “They’re injured too, I don’t think they’re involved with it, let them in.”

“What happened?” Prompto asks, still holding the trembling older man up.

“That big guy you all travel with came back all strange like and headed upstairs, then we got complaint calls of fighting going on. I started to go up but he came down with that black haired kid over his shoulder and slammed my head into a wall. He then walked out the door.”

“How long ago?”

“Twenty minutes.”

Prompto bites at his lips and knits his brows. “Shit, they still might be around I’ll-”

“This can’t be true, why would Gladio do this? He loves Noctis and swore to protect him.” Ignis whimpers out, tears running down his swollen face. “Oh gods.”

“Iggy, hey, we’ll find him and get to the bottom of this. Come on, we may be able to go after them if we hurry.”

“Noct’s phone.” the brunette says and takes out his. “A tracker was placed in it in case something like this would happen.” He begins to frantically pull up the map but upon seeing it his face falls into despair. 

“Where does it show?”

“Upstairs.” Ignis drops his head into his hands and begins to tremble. “This can’t be happening.”

“Ignis, we should start looking for them, they can’t have gotten far, especially if they’re on foot.” 

“How can you be so calm?” Ignis snaps, face filled with anger and anguish. “Don’t you care?”

“I, I do care, don’t you think this hurts me too? But you of all people should know how important it is to get a move on and try to catch up with them.” Prompto tells him, voice shaky and slightly cracking.

Ignis looks up at the younger man, seeing him trembling and the hurt in his blue eyes. “I, I’m sorry Prompto, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“You’re really upset, I understand that. But you losing your head and just sitting here isn’t going to get Noct back. We need to go see if anyone saw which way they went and go after them. Gods only knows what gotten into Big Guy.” 

A sudden thought hits Ignis, one that makes his skin crawl and stomach turn. “The dream he’s been having since he came back from the Tempering Grounds.”

“What dream?”

“We should first collect up the leftover gear from our room then quickly head out.” Ignis says and rushes upstairs with Prompto in toe.

They enter the destroyed room, Ignis falters briefly but quickly composes himself and gathers up their belongings. Prompto grabs up the rest but stop and blanches at the smeared blood on the floor. He feels a bout of sickness come on but regains himself before quickly kicking a blanket over top of the mess so Ignis can’t see it and then follows him out of the room. 

“I’ll pack up the rest of the gear, go to the front street vendors and ask if any of them seen anything.” 

Prompto nods and hands off the gear, heading to those in the seating area. Ignis goes to put the rest of their belongings away, but he stops and looks to the empty back seats then breaks down. He should have realized what was going on when Gladio first spoke about his dreams, been more cautious. Now Noct is gone, Gladio has gone insane, and he had failed at the most important thing he has based his entire being on; keeping his Highness safe.

“Igs, I talked to the noodle vendor and he said- Iggy!” Prompto rushes over and wraps his arms around the sobbing man, rubbing his shoulders and trying to keep it together himself. “It’ll be okay, I know which way they are going, we’ll find them.”

Ignis rubs at his puffy eyes and sniffles, looking with question at the blonde. “Where?”

“Towards the western exit of town.”

“West? What is west?” he says and begins to rack his brain, but then recalls something. “A Niflheim keep is out that way.”

“Why would Gladio take Noct there?” Prompto says and then pales. “He couldn’t be a-”

“No, Gladio wouldn’t do this willingly. But if the dream he talked to me about is true, then the person that attacked us wasn’t Gladio.”

“Uh, you sure? That big muscled arm that damn near choked the life outta me was definitely Gladio’s.” Prompto says and then catches what Ignis meant. “Wait, you mean in the head right?”

“Yes, Gladio had spoken of a terrible dream he has been getting since he returned. He was strapped down and being tortured while a person asked him his name continuously.” the brunette says and frowns. “He was paranoid about what it could mean, but I said it probably was nothing.”

“Iggy.”

The Advisor sighs and gets a determined look on his face as he stands and goes to the driver seat. “Let’s go, we must find them before they reach the keep.”

“Okay.” Prompto says and then looks at the bruised and distraught face of the other. “Are you okay to drive? I can’t take over for a bit.”

“No, I’ll be all right.” he says and puts his spare pair of glasses he keeps in the car on. “Driving will help clear my head and keep me focused.”

“If you can’t, I’ll take over for you.”

“Thank you Prompto.”

The blonde picks up the dropped gear and tosses them into the back seat before he gets into the passenger seat. The two set off quickly, hoping to find their companions before anything worse can happen.


	3. Chapter 3

His tears ducts are now dried up and burn, even though he still feels like crying as he’s carried away by this person wearing the skin of the man he loves and trust with every fiber of his being. His mouth is dry and voice raspy as he continues to plead with the man, Gladio; is this even Gladio? It looks like him, but the eyes are wrong and his posture is wrong too. Gladio’s eyes were lively and honey colored, not lifeless and dull. His body gave off an air of pride and protection, but all there is now are rigidity and coldness. 

“Gladio, please, say something. Talk to me, please.” Noct whimpers out, trying to keep himself from completely cracking. “Love, please, put me down and just talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong, we can work this out. We always work it out.”

But the man remains coldly silent; eyes forward, jaw clenched tight, arm gripping tightly around the waist of the man slung over his shoulder. Noct chokes out a sob, eyes stinging, and body aching. He wants to puke, he’s going to puke. 

“I’m gonna be sick, put me down Gladio. Gladio please put me down.” He begins to writhe around, feeling the bile rising. “Gladiolus please, I’m going to vomit put me down.”

The man stops and gently sets the bound Prince down, him dropping to his knees and expunging what ever was in his stomach from the night prior. He doesn’t even feel like running as he continues to heave, but then looks up at the looming figure lumbering over him and stares into the blank eyes that peer down at him. But for a brief moment, he thinks he sees a sparkle of the once vibrant and caring eyes that would greet him in the morning as they lay tangled together, the ones that would light up from laughter when he said something stupid. 

“Gladio.” 

A thick hand reaches down and hoists him up by a bound arm, pulling him along as they continue on again. Noct takes a look back towards Lestallum, wondering if Ignis and Prompto were all right. They had been with Gladio before he returned and attacked him, did he hurt them too? Are they coming to rescue him? If they did what would happen to Gladio? Gods he’s starting to feel sick again. He begins to struggle in the man’s grip, crying that he was going to be puke again but gets ignored and begins purging violently even as he continues to be dragged while almost slipping on the ground. Where was he taking him to and why? 

“Gladio, please tell me what’s going on. Where are we going?”

“Gralea.” a deep and cold voice says.

Noct goes wide-eyed, heart racing as the words repeat in his head. The Empire? But why? It didn’t make sense, Gladio wasn’t a traitor. He loves Lucis, his homeland, his Kingdom, his duty. He loves his Prince most of all. Something had to be wrong. Was it some cruel joke being played on him for being lazy the past couple of days while they’ve been at the Leville? No, they played pranks on one another but not like this, this is vindictive.

“Why are you taking me there? Gladio? Answer me!”

But nothing else is said. Noct grits his teeth, the despair falling and rage taking its place. He loves Gladio, with all his heart, but he can’t let whatever is making him act this way win. So he begins to roll his hands around in the binding, pulling and sliding to get it to loosen enough where he can get his hands free. He feels the bound give way and begins to take deep breaths, steeling himself for what he needs to next. Using all of his strength, he slams a steel-tipped boot into the back crook of the large man’s knee, knocking him off balance and releasing his captive. Noct turns and runs, arms coming free as he makes his escape. He doesn’t even attempt to look back to see if he’s being pursued, he just wants to return to Lestallum and find the others, or even get to the roadside and hope a car is passing by where he can hitch a ride away. But his hopes are dashed when he’s grabbed by the back of the shirt, lurching to a stop and letting out a frightened shriek. Strong arms wrap around his waist, attempting to subdue him but his survival instincts kick in again and he thrashes around in his captor's grip. Kicks, punches, bites, he does it all to the large man but nothing fazes him as he attempts to rebound the Prince’s arms. Noct pulls an arm free and punches him in the throat, this seems to get a rise from him but not in the way the young man had hoped. He gets slammed to the ground harshly, knocking the wind out of him, and pinned when the man straddles his waist. Noctis’ eyes widen in terror as a large fist pulls back, preparing a strong blow that will probably break some part of his face if not knock him unconscious.

“Gladio no! Please no!” he cries out as he closes his eyes tightly, his face tensing up. “Please don’t do this, I love you.”

He chokes out soft whimpers, awaiting the strike, but it doesn’t come. Instead a hand tenderly caresses the side of his cheek before wiping a tear away. Noct opens his eyes slowly, looking at the lumbering form over him. The face is still blank and rigid, but he sees the same sparkle shining through from before. But the hand stops and grabs his wrist, rebounding them, and then grabbing the smaller man up. But instead of being tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes or dragged along, he is scooped up in a bridal carry. Gladio was the only person he was comfortable with, trusted, to carry him like this. It was intimate. 

“Gladio?” Noct says softly, hoping he’s starting to get through to him.

Dark eyes look down at him, his pupils slightly fluctuate before he returns his gaze forwards and continues on. He was still in there, still could be reached. Noctis had to keep trying to get through to him, break him free from the cell his real self is being held in. 

“Remember me, please, remember how much I love you. Remember how much you love me and the promise you made to me.”

He leans up and presses a kiss to the man’s scruffy jaw, feeling the large body against him tense up and the hands holding him twitch before they become less tense and more relaxed. So Noct decides to no longer try to fight and escape for now, instead he’s going to focus all of his energy pulling his lover from the deep abyss he’s trapped in, and figure out who or what is behind this twisted act.


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis tries to keep himself calm as they drive for the second time down the stretch of road, Prompto using a pair of binoculars to try and see if he can locate their missing compatriots. They had driven to where the Haven was and had stopped there, knowing the men on foot wouldn’t have made it that far yet and waited. Prompto even took out his rifle with the scope attachment and canvassed the landscape but didn’t see them. There was no way they had passed them and gotten to the keep. The only other things that could have happened were that Gladio headed in the other direction to throw them off or they were picked up by a carrier. Ignis’ stomach begins to knot thinking of that last scenario.

“Still nothing.” Prompto says with a deep sigh as he flops back down in his seat. “So Noct has a tracker in his phone, does Gladio?”

“No, neither of us do.” Ignis says and pinches the bridge of his nose but immediately regrets it due to the bruising. “Probably should have, but never would have guessed something like this would happen. We’ve received training to assure we wouldn't fall to torture and mind control.” 

Prompto winces, thinking of what that meant, but Ignis doesn’t elaborate and the blonde doesn’t question further. They remain in an uncomfortable silence, both glancing towards the expansive landscape in hopes of catching a glimpse of their companions. But then Prompto decides it’s time to tackle the Garula in the room, something both have been thinking but couldn’t really bring up.

“What will happen to Gladio after this?”

“Well if we get to them and he is under mind control we’ll have to knock some sense into him.”

“What if he doesn’t turn back, or if he isn’t under-”

“I,” Ignis begins, gripping the steering wheel and grimacing. “will handle it then.”

“Noct.” Prompto whispers solemnly.

Despite knowing what his and their duties are, Noctis will put up a fight, but his safety is priority number one. He knows if the situation was in the reverse, Gladio would make the same choices, it was cold but it was how things were expected and done. 

“Should we, maybe try heading back to the Haven or chance traveling to the other Stronghold?”

The Advisor knits his brows, running the choices through his head. “We’ll head towards the other, we would have seen them come this way by now. So it’s more than likely Gladio took a detour to throw us off.” 

Ignis turns the car abruptly and speeds off back towards Lestallum. They return to their uncomfortable silence as Ignis keeps his eyes forward and Prompto taps nervously against the side of the door until he decides to ask another question. 

“Hey Ignis? What if Noct won’t let you, you know?”

“I hate to have to make you, but I will need you to restrain him. Possibly even knock him out.”

“I don’t think I could do that, I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Prompto, unfortunately, these things have to happen. Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you care about the most to assure their safety. But I will try with all of my might to bring Gladio back to his senses so the other option doesn’t have to be done.” Ignis says and frowns deeply. “Although there is another choice, where I would take Noctis and get him far away from Gladio.”

“But wouldn’t he try to chase after you both, try to harm you?” he says and then notices the despair on the older man’s face. “Then I would have to-”

“Yes, Noct wouldn’t be able to put up a fight or jump in the way. He wouldn’t even notice you when you-” Ignis says but then covers his mouth slowing the car down as he drifts to the side. “Gods, I never thought I’d ever have to-”

“Igs, I don’t, I don’t think I can do that. I’ve only ever taken down beasts, Deamons, or Magiteck soldiers. Never a human being.”

“I’m sorry Prompto, but being a member of the Crownsguard and close to the Prince, means that you, unfortunately, will have to do things like that. But I will try my best to stop him before it would have to come to that.”

Once Ignis regains himself, they continue on, driving past Lestallum and towards the other Keep in the area. Prompto takes out his binoculars and begins to search the landscape as Ignis keeps a steady speed down the stretch of road.

“Anything?”

“Not yet.”

They continue their journey, getting closer to Narcie Haven when Prompto spots something in the distance that brings both joy and dread. It was a Magitek Airship, hovering over the land.

“Ignis, over there! Airship!”

The Advisor clenches his jaw and hits the gas. Never before had they been so excited to see one of those damnable machines, but maybe, just maybe their missing companions would be there. Hopefully still on the ground. The Airship still hovers as they draw closer, with Prompto seeing a group of soldiers pour out from the back with his binoculars, grimacing at the amount.

“At least two dozen.”

“That has to be them.”

“But what if those things really hurt them before we get there?” 

“I don’t think Gladio will allow it, even though he’s potentially under mind control Noct’s life seems top priority. If not he would have killed him back at the hotel.”

“True.” Prompto says.

A large blue blast catches their attention, giving them even more hope that Noct was alright and that Gladio was too.

“Noct’s magic.” the blonde sighs relieved.

“Most definitely, but even so, remain alert.”

“Okay.” 

Ignis pushes down on the gas even harder, sending them hurtling towards the ensuing battle, praying to the gods above everything was okay and that they wouldn’t have to resort to the worst case scenario plan.


	5. Chapter 5

“The one with the red bow, remember?” Noct says, looking up at his boyfriend’s blank face.

He has been trying to break through the wall around Gladio’s mind, getting tiny cracks with certain questions while others don’t even cause a reaction. Noct presses a kiss to the man’s neck once again, getting a soft sigh from him before he goes distant.

“Do you recall when you made an ice cream bet with me? What did I do in order for you to take me out?” he asks and waits. 

Noct sighs, starting to feel frustrated that nothing has been working lately. He’ll have to try something else. 

“Warp.”

“What?” 

The large brunette blinks and shifts slightly as they continue to walk but he remains silent. A new sense of determination sparks in the Prince and he decides to keep going.

“Do you remember what we got there?” Noct questions next but doesn’t get a reply. “What about what happened?”

Gladio’s eyes shut slightly and his mouth twitches. “You dropped your ice cream cone.”

“Yeah, I cried because the parlor had closed and I couldn’t get another. So what did you do?”

“Gave you mine.”

“Mmm hmm, I was very happy.”

“You kissed my cheek.” 

Noct looks up with stun and then joy, Gladio had answered without prompt. He is getting through to him. The Prince rests his head against his Shield’s shoulder and nuzzles it lovingly, feeling the man shift around. They stop all of a sudden with Gladio setting Noct down and taking hold of his wrists. The bindings are removed and tossed to the ground but Noctis is immediately scooped back up before Gladio begins to walk again. The Prince smiles affectionately and wraps his arms around the man’s neck, pressing kisses to his jaw and chin. 

“Gladio, do you remember when we started dating?” he asks but gets no response. “Our first kiss?” Still nothing. Noct purses his lips, cheeks turning red and asks something more personal. “How about our first time?”

The man blinks and begins to shift, cheeks dusting pink that causes the Prince to smile but Gladio remains silent. Noctis softly sighs and rests his head back against his shoulder. 

“Eighteenth birthday.”

Noct gasps and looks up brightly, tears in his eyes. “That’s right. Keep it up Gladio, keep remembering me, us. I know you’re in there love.” 

“Love.” Gladio says and stops. Blood begins to seep from a nostril as he winces, eye twitching. “Noct.”

“Gladio? Are you okay?” Noct says becoming slightly panicky, touching his lover’s face consolingly and wiping the blood away but it keeps gushing. 

Gladio’s grip on his captive gives way as he begins to crumble to the ground. Noct grabs his shoulders before holding his face in his hands, looking into his fluctuating and teary eyes. 

“Gladio? Gladio please, look at me.”

“Noct I-ugh.” the man says and scrunches his eyes closed and inhales sharply as more blood seeps down from his nose. “Head, hurts.”

Noct looks at him softly and leans in, pressing tender kisses to the older man’s lips and temple, whispering consolingly to him. Gladio trembles, winces, and grunts as his head rests against the Prince’s shoulder. 

“Noct what? Noct I-” 

“Shh, relax. Just relax and take a breath.” he says and kisses his forehead.

Gladio rubs his aching head before looking at his boyfriend confusedly then with panic. “Shit, Noct, what the hell happened to your face!?” he says and touches the dark welts. “Who the hell did this!?” Gladio growls and then looks around with confusion. “Wait, where are we?”

“Gladio.” Noct sniffles and latches onto the larger man. “You’re back, thank the gods I got you back.”

“Noct?” Gladio says and wraps his arms around the other’s slender waist, pulling him protectively against himself. “What’s going on?”

But before Noctis can reply, the familiar sound of an engine catches their attention, looking up at the sky and seeing a Magitek ship closing in on them. They jump to their feet with Gladio standing protectively in front of Noct, willing his broadsword into existence as the Prince calls for his sword. 

“I’m glad you came back.”

“I didn’t even know I was gone.”

“You don’t remember anything?”

“No, did I do-” Gladio says and then looks with horror. “Gods, did I-”

A soldier crashing to the ground cuts him off, followed by others that immediately attack the two men. Gladio blocks and takes down a couple with a mighty swing as Noct jumps over him and stabs into another. The two fight in unison, taking down their foes but more and more keep coming. A second ship appears and drops down even more soldiers that start to overpower the two. Gladio winces and grabs his head, dropping his sword as he falls to his knees.

“Gladio!” Noct yells and jumps in front of his love, blocking an attack from an Axman before cutting it down. 

He takes out a flask and tosses it into a cluster of the mechanical soldiers, it breaking and blasting them with electricity. The other’s stop and wait as a third ship pulls up, but this one lands and an all too familiar figure steps down from the open hatch, a slimy grin on his face.

“Ah, hello your Highness. So nice to see you again.” Ardyn coos and bows to the Prince. 

“What the hell do you want?” Noct snaps, eyes slitting in annoyance as he stands before his downed Shield.

“I have come to see how my little toy was holding up and also pick up a package it so kindly bringing me. It was taking a bit longer then I would have thought.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Ardyn’s lips curl further into a malevolent grin. “Oh Gladiolus, would you kindly subdue his Highness?”

“Wait, wha-” 

Thick arms wrap around Noct tightly, holding him in place. The Prince turns white and looks back at Gladio, seeing the man’s eyes have turned dark once more and his face has gone blank. 

“Gladio, no.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ignis and Prompto watch as Chancellor Izunia waltzes from off the airship, saying something that riles the Prince up. Then, to their horror, they see Gladio snatch up Noctis with the smaller man not putting up a struggle. But it is clear to them now, Gladio didn’t do this of his own volition. He was brainwashed by the Empire, by Ardyn. 

“What do we do now Iggy?”

What could they do? Ardyn was someone who holds a great and fearful power that none of them knows the extent of. If he was able to break Gladio’s mind, make him hurt the one person he loves and cherishes more than his own life, then there wasn’t much they could do. 

“I honestly do not know Prompto.” he says and looks to the three standing off in the distance, but then his face goes rigid and he sighs. “Stay back here, I’ll go on ahead and keep listen. If anything happens then I’ll jump in and free Noctis while trying to temper Gladio. But if anything else, I’ll need you to-”

“I, okay. Just give me a signal.”

Ignis looks at the younger man with sadness and pats his shoulder before carefully and sneakily making his way down towards the others. He hides and listens in on their conversation, his blood running cold as he hears what is being said.

“They can be truly loyal little pets when you know how to train them properly and will fall in line when commanded. Was that how you got him into your bed, Highness?”

“You shut your damn mouth! Gladio and I love each other! I would never command him to do anything against his will like you did, you son of a bitch!”

Ardyn’s lips curl into a vile smile. “Gladiolus, would you kindly slap his Highness’ foul mouth, it is truly unruly.”

Noctis pales and feels the man holding him shift but thankfully nothing comes of it. This annoys the Chancellor who looks with detest at the large Shield. 

“Oh dear, you seem to have damaged my toy.”

“Damn right, he’s not yours to screw with.” Noct snaps and looks up at his boyfriend. “You’re doing great Gladio, please keep fighting it, love.”

“Hmph. Gladiolus, bring his Highness to me.”

This time he does as instructed and drags the shellshocked Prince towards the man before Noctis begins to put up a fight.

“Gladio no! Please stop! You were doing so great before!” Noct says and then begins to tear up. “Please love don’t do this! I know you can hear me! Please fight it again!”

Ardyn grins as Gladio stands before him with the Prince in his clutches, reveling in the tears that stream down the young man’s pained face. The auburn haired man turns his eyes back to the hazy brown of the larger man, lips curling in triumph.

“Good. Now, hand the Prince over to me Gladiolus and take your life.”

“No, no no.” Noctis begins to panic, squirming in the man’s tight grip. “Gladio no! Don’t listen to him!” 

Gladio begins to softly push Noctis forward towards the awaiting man but falters as blood drips from his nose again and he groans. 

“Gladiolus, I gave you an order. Give me the Prince and kill yourself.”

“Gladio-” Noct says softly and looks to the other man. “I love you.”

“Gladiolus! Do as I command!” 

“No.” 

In the blink of an eye, a fist connects with Arydn’s jaw, stunning the man who had no idea the strike was coming. Noct is pulled protectively behind his large boyfriend as the man stares hatefully at his former possessor.

“I am no longer your damn toy.” he hisses vehemently.

But Ardyn just sighs and wipes a black viscous liquid from his lips as he reaches into his coat. “Good help is so hard to find these days.” he says and pulls out a flintlock, pointing it directly at the large man’s chest.

A dagger collides with Ardyn’s hand, knocking the gun from his grip as a second whizzes past his head that he narrowly avoids. Ignis joins with his comrades, standing protectively aside of Noctis but also in between him and the large Shield just in case.

“You all right Highness?” Ignis asks the younger man, fighting down the rage building from the welts and bruises on his being. 

“Yeah, are you?”

“For now and mildly.” he says turning his attention to their older companion before looking to their enemy.

“Oh dear.” Ardyn says and shakes his head. “It would seem as though I have failed this time around. But do not fret, I shall return. But do learn to keep your pets on tighter leashes my dear, don’t want them running off again on their own and being picked up by others.” he smarms and walks back towards the airship as Magitek soldiers pile out the back. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Noct snaps and goes to lunge after him but is stopped by Ignis as a Soldier goes to strike at him.

It is shot down from a distance as Prompto loads another shot into his rifle, helping pick off their enemies as Ardyn makes his escape. The last of the Magitek soldiers are destroyed, leaving the four men in a state of fatigue but also misery. Even though Noctis didn’t fall into the hands of the Empire, there was still one major problem that needed to be dealt with.

“Gladio.” Ignis says, his voice lowering as he looks to the stolid man staring with melancholy into the distance. 

Noctis steps in between them, putting his arms up in defense of his lover. “Stop it, this wasn’t his fault.”

“It was my fault Noct. I took off for a foolish reason, and I was captured. Turned against and was made to hurt you.” the large man says and winces. “Can’t let this happen again.”

“It won’t, I know you won’t let it. You broke through the control and I know you can continue to.”

But Gladio isn’t convinced and neither is Ignis, so he turns to Prompto and gives the man the car keys. “Take Noctis to the nearest rest station, I’ll call you when it’s deemed safe.”

“What, no.” Noctis says and blanches, holding onto Gladio for dear life. “Ignis don’t, I will not let you hurt him.”

“I’m not going to hurt him Noct, I just have to make sure it is safe for you. You know your life is the most important of any of us.”

“But I-”

Gladio cups his lover’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I need to make sure this won’t happen again.”

“Gladio.” the Prince whimpers and wraps his arms around the large man’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too Noct, and this is why this has to be done.”

With a heavy heart, Noct releases him and goes to stand with Prompto, allowing his friend to lead him away. But before he gets out of earshot, he hears something that makes his heartbreak and his stomach turn.

“Cor, I messed up, badly. Level B failed, need level C training. He’s safe and Ignis is going to help you.”

Noctis breaks down, weeping into his hands as Prompto leads him back to the car. Almost a week passes and Noct grows even more distraught that they hadn’t returned. Prompto has even hidden the car keys and confiscated his Gil so he can find a way to leave the rest stop. Night falls again, with Noctis laying on the motel bed, his eyes stinging from lack of sleep and crying. It hurts him so much, he doesn’t want to lose another person he cares about, especially not the man he loves. He hears the door to the room open gently and a figure steps in quietly. Noct doesn’t even bother to look over, assuming it’s probably Prompto. But then the bed sinks and large arms wrap around him protectively, making the young man break down again.

“Thank Gods, I knew you’d return to me, I knew it.” he whimpers and turns to press himself flush against the other’s body. He notices the way his breath catches every so often and how the littlest of movements makes him tremble and grunt. “Gladio?”

“M’ fine. Jus, rest now.” the man mumbles out, voice crackly and rough.

Noct attempts to pull away to turn the light on but he is held tightly to the man’s overly warm body. He reaches his hand up shakily and runs his fingertips over the man’s face, feeling it swollen and hot with the man making soft noises as fingers travel over what feels likes raw meat. Noctis chokes out a sob and buries his face into Gladio’s neck, weeping as the man rubs his back soothingly.

“Lov’ you, Noct, never allow again.”


End file.
